Kingdom Crusade
by Saria33
Summary: The story of Kingdom Hearts 1 with the Chrno Crusade characters.
1. Awakening

Kingdom Crusade

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Chrno Crusade, nor do I own Sara, Mercutio, or Mariann. Those characters are owned by godess-isis224.

--------------------------------------------

I slowly regained my consciousness, and I found myself in a darkened place. I looked around, and stepped forward. Suddenly, a blinding light burst forward from the ground. I threw my hands up to shield my face, and I looked in front of me. Several birds were flying around me. I looked around at them all, as they flew upwards. Then I looked down to see that what I was standing on. I was standing on what appeared to be an orange panel with a boy with incredibly spiky hair and red shorts imprinted there. Slowly, three objects appeared before me, a sword, a shield, and a staff. I went over to the staff, oh so slowly. I took the staff, and I heard a voice ask me 'is this the power you wish? The power of the mage?'

"Yes…" I said. 'Very well then. Nothing can be gained without something being given up. What shall you give in return for the power of the mage?' I looked at the sword and shield before me. I walked over to the shield. 'You wish to give up the power of defense?' I nodded. 'You have the power of the mage, and you have given up the power to defend. Is this the form you choose?' I nodded once more. The ground beneath me began to tremble, and it shattered. I felt that I was falling through darkness.

I soon landed on another panel. This one was similar to the last one, except this one was tinted blue instead of orange. Several black creatures appeared before me. 'You may have to fight on your journey, and these are the creatures that you may encounter.' The staff I had picked up before appeared in my hands.

Before I realized it, the black creatures had fazed into the ground. The panel below me began to turn dark. The darkness soon swallowed me up. I tried to wave away the darkness, but it was no good.

A while later, be it hours or days, I did not know, I awoke to find myself on another similar panel, but this time it was red. A door was in front of me. I walked over to it and gingerly placed my hand on the handle.

--------------------------------------------

"Rosette! Wake up, you lazy bum!"

I opened my eyes slowly, to see no one there. I sat up and looked around, to see I was back at Magdalene Monastery. I yawned and lay back in bed, to only see Claire, one of my nun friends, above me. I jumped up in bed and Claire started laughing.

"Gimme a break, Claire!"

"Rosette, you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you snoozing here."

"No! I was in this darkened realm and as soon as I put my hand on a door, I found myself here—ow!" Claire hit me over the head.

"Uh, Rosette, are you dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it…I don't know."

"Anyway, Rosette, you have a new mission. You must slay the darkened demons who are running around stealing people's hearts."

--------------------------------------------

I wandered around the city, not seeing any 'darkened demons stealing people's hearts'. I continued walking until I accidentally wandered out of the city. I realized this a few minutes after walking. I turned to see the whole city covered in darkness. I ran a few steps forward, and then I heard a stomping sound behind me. I turned to see a large black creature. I took a few steps back, and a gun suddenly appeared in my hand. I shot at this black creature several times, with bullets that exploded when they hit it.

After the battle, a large black hole appeared in the sky, sucking up everything in sight. I grabbed onto a ledge in the ground and held tight, but I could feel my hand slipping. My hand slipped soon after and I was sucked up into the large black hole.

--------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Lol, this fanfic was based off a roleplay I did with godess-isis224. It's all Rosette's POV if you can't tell, so far.

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

I awoke to see a small, red dog-like thing pawing me gently. I trying to fall back to sleep, but the dog-like creature started licking my cheek. I woke up fully and stood up.

"Where am I…?" I asked to no one in particular.


	2. Black Heart Town

Kingdom Crusade

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own Sara, Mercutio, Mariann, James, Diana, Loki, Mary, Ameno, Lera, Hiro, Fate, Matt, Akai, or Tsuki. They are owned by godess-isis224

--------------------------------------------

I awoke to see a small, red dog-like thing pawing me gently. I trying to fall back to sleep, but the dog-like creature started licking my cheek. I woke up fully and stood up.

"Where am I…?" I asked to no one in particular. The creature wandered off and I looked around a bit more.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Black Heart Town

--------------------------------------------

"Loki! Loki, where are you going?" Someone was calling something. I turned to see a purple haired boy chasing after the dog-like creature. Both he and the creature, Loki, stopped not to far from in front of me.

"Umm, hello...can you tell me where I am?" I asked the purple haired boy.

"A nun...? You're in Black Heart Town...in the Netherworld...what are you doing here?"

"I'm in the Netherworld?! Well then...what happened to my home!"

"I have no idea...please don't exorcise me..." The boy said nervously.

"I won't..."

"CHRNO YOU FURBALL!!!" Someone yelled in the distance.

"Oh no..." A boy with short red hair and red eyes tackled the purple haired boy from behind and started giving him a noogie.

"So here's where you disappear to, furball, everyone's worried!" I blinked and watched the situation before me. The red haired boy looked up from his torturing of the purple haired boy, Chrno.

"Why, hello there..." He said smirking.

"Umm, hi?"

"Mercutio, you perverted weirdo!!!" Chrno said and attacked the red haired boy, Mercutio.

"Well, I'd best be off. I have to find the other 'chosen ones'..." I said backing away from the two with a nervous smile on my face.

"'Chosen ones'...you too, huh?" Chrno said.

"What...you're one of them?" I asked him.

"Yup."

"HELP ME!!" A female voice cried, and we all turned to see an angel girl with white-purple hair running away from a fat demon. I took out my gun and shot a few times at the demon, but I only got it angry. 

"Aim for its horn!" Chrno shouted. I aimed at its horn, like he said, and shot. The demon died.

"Thanks for that...I'm Rosette by the way."

"Thank you for saving me!" said the angel girl, "my name is Azmaria!"

"Well, Azmaria, you wouldn't happen to be the last chosen one, would you?" I asked.

"How did you know?"

"I guessed." (A/N: How else was I supposed to introduce Az as one of the chosen ones? Leave a review and give me more ideas!)

"Well, it looks like we're stuck together for a while." Chrno said, and turned to Azmaria, "I'm Chrno." I grinned and held out my hand.

"This is gonna be one hell of an adventure!" I said, as they piled their hands on mine.

--------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Yay, I got chapter 2 done! I did not make up Black Heart Town, godess-isis224 did.

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

"Well, now what?" I asked the other two, "How are we gonna get around?" As soon as I said that, a black portal opened up in front of us and sucked us up.


	3. Oto City

Kingdom Crusade

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or Kingdom Hearts or any other worlds featured in this fanfic. Nor do I own Sara, Mercutio, Mariann, James, Diana, Loki, Mary, Ameno, Lera, Hiro, Fate, Matt, Akai, or Tsuki. They are owned by godess-isis224. NOTE: This chapter was NOT written by me!!!!

"Well, now what?" I asked the other two, "How are we gonna get around?" As soon as I said that, a black portal opened up in front of us and sucked us up.

------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Oto City

------------------------------------

"WELCOME TO OTO CITY!!!!!" These extremely beautiful girls hugged us and sprinkled cherry blossom petals on us.

"Can't……breath….." Chrno gasped.

"Have you been registered into town hall yet?" One of the girls asked.

"Um…registered?" Azmaria wondered.

"Oh, dear! We can't have that now can we? Come with us!" One of the girls said. They dragged us towards this huge white building. Cherry blossom trees were growing right in front of it. (Author's note: you may have already realized that this world is from Tsubasa Chronicle. This is the world where they're in the amusement park land. Too bad so far, it's only from Rosette's point of view…...)

"Hello there! You must be here to register into Oto city. Well, you have come to the right place. Just fill in the information on the form and your registered!" Said a lady behind the desk.

"Okay…. just leave this to me!" Chrno said.

"Wait! You don't even know us!" I stammered.

"Yeah…. so?" Chrno said.

"Um…you know she's right Chrno? I think we should write our information ourselves…." Azmaria mumbled.

"WHOA!!!! YOU CAN TALK?!?!?!" Chrno and I said at the same time.

"I-I-I'm sorry!!!" Azmaria stammered.

" Now that you've finished filing out the forms, you need to choose an occupation. Here is a list of the available jobs." The lady gave us a HUGE list of jobs.

"This one looks nice! It's hunting oni!!!" Chrno said

"Here's where you keep you money in. We hope you'll have a good time here in Oto city!" And just like that we took off.

"Let's see…. there are different ranks of oni……hmmm……this should be interesting!" I said.

We found a place to stay for the night and waited for morning to come. It was a lot of fun pretending to get mad at Chrno and chase him around for no apparent reason. And in way, he's kind of cute…

"Rosette! Rosette!!!! Are you there?" Azmaria's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Wha…" I asked dazed.

"I have a question to ask you. Do you by any chance…have _feelings_ for Chrno? I really think you two…. seem to like each other…." Azmaria said looking at the floor.

"WHAT?!?!?! Where did you get that idea? Of course I don't like him….well, maybe I do…"

"So…is it a yes?" Azmaria asked quietly.

"Um…" But before I got to finish my sentence, my door fell to the ground.

"AW!! C'MON!!!!! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION??? JUST ANSWER YES OR NO!!!!" Chrno yelled. "Oops…"

"CHRNO!!!! WERE YOU LISTENING IN ON US?????" I demanded.

"Um…. gotta go!" Chrno stammered.

"What's that hole in the sky? Oh, no!!!! It's getting bigger!!! " Azmaria said all of a sudden.

"Huh? The real world is getting fused with this one!!! That must mean something bad has happened!!!" I said.

"Well, we're outta here!" Chrno said pointing to the portal in front of us.

It sucked us up before we could to anything else. And before we got to fight! Aw man…


	4. Johto Region

Kingdom Crusade

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or Kingdom Hearts or any other worlds featured in this fanfic. Nor do I own Sara, Mercutio, Mariann, James, Diana, Loki, Mary, Ameno, Lera, Hiro, Fate, Matt, Akai, or Tsuki. They are owned by godess-isis224.

-------------------------------------

Before we realized it, a red portal appeared. It sucked us up and we were blind for awhile...

-------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Johto Region

-------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I fell down to earth and crashed. (A/N: That must have hurt. ")

"Owchie..." I said. I stood up, dusted myself off and looked around.

"Hey you." Someone said. I looked to the source of the voice to see the person wasn't even looking at us, "move that, will you?" he said, gesturing at a bag of something called "Pokechow". We walked over it and we all tried to pick it up, to no avail.

"Hey! This is way too heavy!" Chrno called to the guy.

"What! Since when are you such a—" The guy said, turning around, "oh! You're not Ash...how did you get in here?"

"Umm...the door was open." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Well I need to get this place ready for Pokemon battles! Get out of here, it's heroes only!" (A/N: Lol.) The guy said.

"Hey, we ARE heroes! We've defeated tons of monsters!" Chrno and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, then looked away awkwardly.

"Well, how about you prove it! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" The guy said.

"...What are pokemon?" I asked. The guy seemed horrified.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT POKEMON ARE!!??" He cried, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LIVED YOUR LIVES WITHOUT LEARNING ABOUT POKEMON!!??"

"...Like a normal person..." I said.

-------------------------------------

A few hours later, the guy, Brock, had us totally ready for a pokemon battle.

After we fought (A/N: I'm too lazy to write a fight scene right now. So sue me. ) Brock told us he had some other business to attend to. When he left, a blue portal appeared before us and swallowed us up. Where are we bound for this time?

-------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

Dx I know this one was short...

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

When I opened my eyes, I saw we were back in Black Heart Town. Loki came bounding over, followed by Mercutio and a few more unfamiliar demons.


	5. Black Heart Town 2nd Visit

Kingdom Crusade

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or Kingdom Hearts or any other worlds featured in this fanfic. Nor do I own Sara, Mercutio, Mariann, James, Diana, Loki, Mary, Ameno, Lera, Hiro, Fate, Matt, Akai, or Tsuki. They are owned by godess-isis224.

-----------------------------------

"Ouch..." Chrno groaned.

"Where are we...?" Azmaria asked.

"It looks like..." I started,

"...Black Heart Town..." Chrno finished, "what are we doing here again?"

"I dunno. Maybe there's something we have to do here." I replied calmly. Then, a little girl with white hair came running over and hid behind me.

"G-get them away from me...they don't have souls..." she said.

"...Heartless..." Chrno said.

"Yeah." I said, taking out my gun, "come on." We ran in the direction the little girl, Lera, came running from to see heartless surrounding a little boy wearing all red with red hair and a ninja with black hair fighting heartless.

"We'll help!" I called.

We fought alongside the two demons, Ameno and Hiro, for some time, but none of us could hold up.

"There's too many! We can't win!" Chrno said, slashing through a few heartless with his sword.

"Well, what do you propose we do?!" I said, shooting at a few. A girl around Chrno's age came out of no where and killed at least five heartless at once.

"We'll help you kick some ass! Right, guys?" She said confidently, turning to Mercutio and a girl with green hair. 'Where'd they come from?' I thought and then shook it off.

Soon after, all the heartless were defeated.

"Thanks, all of you...but might I ask who you are?" I asked.

"They're my friends..." Chrno said.

"More like partners-in-crime!" Mercutio said.

"...Sara and Mariann." Chrno finished.

"Nice to meet you all...and thanks for your help!" I said gratefully.

"No need to thank us, really, we'd be damned if we let these things kill us!" Sara said proudly.

"But, you'd better take care of the furball." Mariann said.

"I'm right here..."

"Yeah, you'd better take care of the squirt! Who's gonna do the laundry without him around?" Mercutio grinned.

"Oh, you're so thoughtful..." Chrno said.

Soon after this reunion, Sara, Mariann, and Mercutio left and another portal appeared. Now where are we going to this time?

-----------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED...

Another crappy short chapter! But this one actually had some relevance to the plot!


	6. Laharl's Netherworld

Kingdom Crusade

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or Kingdom Hearts or any other worlds featured in this fanfic. Nor do I own Sara, Mercutio, Mariann, James, Diana, Loki, Mary, Ameno, Lera, Hiro, Fate, Matt, Akai, or Tsuki. They are owned by godess-isis224.

---------------------------------------

I looked around to see we were back in the Netherworld, but not in Black Heart Town. I stood up to see where we were.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Laharl's Netherworld

---------------------------------------

"Hey, you!" A voice behind us said, "What are you doing here, get out of my way!" I turned to see a younger looking boy with blue hair and – were those antenna? – standing behind us and looking not very happy. I didn't move, which seemed to invoke his anger.

"If you won't move, I'll MAKE you move!" he cried.

A long fight scene later (A/N: its morning and my brain's half asleep, so sue me.) we had won against the bratty-blue haired kid.

"So what were you saying?" I asked him politely, holding a gun to his forehead. The boy just swatted the gun away.

"That won't kill me. My vassal wakes me up with a bazooka every morning." He said.

"Humph. Well, this is an exorcist's gun, there's a difference between bazookas and exorcist guns." I said.

"Sir Laharl! You're so mean! How could you leave me behind again!" Whined a female voice. A girl with long blond hair, a red ribbon on her head, demons wings and a tail stood before us.

"Who are your friends, Sir Laharl?" She asked the blue haired boy.

"Not friends, Flonne, enemies! They just fought and beat me." The boy, Laharl, said. (A/N: big surprise there. nn)

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just cranky...might I ask your names?" The girl, Flonne, asked.

"Oh, sorry! We're Rosette, Chrno, and Azmaria." I said politely. This girl didn't seem evil, despite her appearance.

"Well, I'm Flonne, and this is Overlord Laharl." Flonne explained kindly. A white mist slowly floated toward us, and soon engulfed us. I couldn't breath, couldn't see, and felt myself losing consciousness. I felt someone lift me up and carry me away and then my body went numb.

------------------------Chrno's POV------------------------

When I regained consciousness, Rosette was nowhere to be seen.

"Rosette? Rosette?!" I called as I slowly got to my feet. I had very little balance and felt as if I would fall over any second.

"Where did Rosette go?" Azmaria said, quietly, as she rose to her feet, "she wouldn't leave without us, would she?" Azmaria got slightly teary-eyed at that.

"No, I don't think she left without us..." I said and looked at Azmaria, "I think something happened. We've got to find her." We started walking away.

"Hold on." Flonne said. We turned to look at her.

"We'll help you! Won't we, Sir Laharl?" She said kindly.

"Yeah, I guess..." Laharl mumbled.

"Thank you, really." I said.

---------------------------------------

"Urgh! Where is she?" I said a few hours later.

"Please calm down...I'm sure we'll find her!" Azmaria said. (A/N: this is a good day for Azmaria...she's talking a LOT nn)

"Sorry, Az, I guess I'm just a little impatient as to finding her." I said, smiling slightly. I looked up to the sky. 'Rosette...where are you?' I wondered.

A portal then opened and we were sucked in. Would we find Rosette in the next world we visited? Who knows...

---------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

Dx another crappy short chapter...or is it? nn I can't tell if it's short in MS Word...next chapter'll be Chrno's POV too!!

Next Chapter Preview:

When I looked around, we were in a place I didn't recognize, but it looked like a high school. But, no matter where I looked, Rosette was nowhere to be seen. Where was she, and would we ever see her again?


	7. SOS Brigade

Kingdom Crusade

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or Kingdom Hearts or any other worlds featured in this fanfic. Nor do I own Sara, Mercutio, Mariann, James, Diana, Loki, Mary, Ameno, Lera, Hiro, Fate, Matt, Akai, or Tsuki. They are owned by godess-isis224.

NOTE: Just to clear this up, the characters are kinda like this:

Chrno: Sora

Rosette: Kairi

Azmaria: Goofy

No, there's no Riku. Why? Because I said so. nn Also, my friend was writing the original chapter 7. But she took far too long writing it, so I just skipped the chapter. SORRY LEILA!!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 7: SOS Brigade

---------------------------------------

As soon as Azmaria and I entered this new world, I could feel something strange. I walked into a building and looked around to find...

"Rosette!" I called and ran over to her unconscious body. I gently lifted her up and shook her.

"Rosette...Rosette! Wake up!" I cried desperately.

"She won't wake..." A voice somewhere behind me said. I turned to find the source to see a man with long, silver hair and red eyes, watching my attempt to awaken Rosette.

"Who are you...?" I asked him.

"It is I...Aion...now..." He said, raising a black sword over his head, "return the girl's heart to me!" He swung his sword at me and I jumped out of the way.

"Her heart? What are you talking about!?" I demanded.

"Do you not see...? Rosette's heart rests within you!" No sooner had those words left his mouth did I feel a pang of pain in my chest, and I fell forward, clutching my heart with pain. Aion walked before me, sword in hand.

"Now return her heart...and lead me into everlasting darkness!" He said, raising his sword above his head, and thrust it down towards me.

"Chrno!" I heard Rosette's voice cry. I thrust out my own sword and blocked Aion's attack at the last second.

"Forget it...there's no way you're taking Rosette's heart!" I shouted protectively.

Aion and I fought fiercely, but I defeated him. He slowly faded to darkness. I picked up his sword and sighed.

"You know, Az...I can think of only one way for Rosette to get her heart back..." I said softly.

"You aren't..." Azmaria began. I looked at the sword in my hand and glanced at Az smiling. I then plunged the sword into my heart. A light shone out, and floated over to Rosette. I smiled slightly, and closed my eyes.

"Chrno! Chrno!!" Was the last thing I heard Azmaria cry.

----------------Rosette's POV----------------

I sat up to see Chrno slowly falling before me.

"Chrno!" I cried and rushed forward to catch him, but as soon as I touched him he disappeared right before my eyes.

"Chrno...are you really...?" I asked quietly, "No, I won't allow it!" Heartless were gathering around Azmaria and I quickly, so we ran.

---------------------------------------

"St-stupid heartless!" Azmaria said, bonking it over the head with her shield. I approached it slowly.

"Chrno...?" I asked slowly. Azmaria must have noticed some heartless gathering elsewhere, because she ran in the opposite direction, as several heartless gathered around Chrno and I. I stood in front of Chrno protectively.

"This time, I'll protect you!" I said bravely to him. What happened next went by in a blur; the heartless pounced upon us.

"Chrno!" I cried and threw my arms around him as the heartless covered us. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, until a blast of light shone through the darkness, and the next thing I knew, I stood in Chrno's arms, wrapped in a warm embrace.

"Rosette...thank you..." He whispered to me.

"Chrno!" Azmaria and I said at the same time. Chrno let me go, although I found myself wishing he didn't, and another portal opened. Now that we're together again, where are we bound for?

---------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

Yay, they found Rosette! D About time, huh? nn Next chapter might be a little 'fluffy' as people seem to call it. O.o Review PLEASE!!!!! I will love you forever!!!

Next chapter preview:

"You know, it's funny..." Chrno said to me. I looked at him strangely.

"What is?" I asked.

"I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me the whole time." Chrno said, walking towards me, "finally, we're together again...remember when I turned into a heartless? You saved me. I was lost in the darkness, I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things..."

---------------------------------------

Whoaaaa, I'd best stop there before I type up the whole chapter!!!!!


	8. Black Heart Town 3rd Visit

Kingdom Crusade

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters featured in this fanfic.

------------------------------

Chapter 8: Black Heart Town 3rd Visit

------------------------------

"You know, it's funny..." Chrno said to me. I looked at him strangely.

"What is?" I asked.

"I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me the whole time." Chrno said, walking towards me, "finally, we're together again...remember when I turned into a heartless? You saved me. I was lost in the darkness, I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things...and then, I heard your voice."

"Well, we'd better get back to our adventure shouldn't we?" I said to him, trying to get out of the awkward moment.

"Um, you're not coming. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"C'mon, Chrno...we've made it this far by sticking together!" I chided.

"Well...you'd kinda get in my way..." He said nervously. I giggled a little.

"All right." I said, shutting my eyes, "You win." I grabbed his hand and dropped a golden pocket watch in his hand.

"That's my lucky charm; make sure to bring it back to me!" I said.

"Don't worry, I promise." Chrno said, grasping the clock tightly. I smiled slightly.

"Don't ever forget...no matter where you go...I'm always with you..." I said to him. For a moment I could have sword he blushed.

"Uhh, let's find you a place to stay, hm?" he said looking away from me.

------------------------------

Chrno had convinced a lifeless looking demon with blond hair and lifeless eyes and a blonde angel to let me stay with them. Their names were Fate and Matt.

A portal then opened and got Azmaria and Chrno. Where were the two of them bound without me?

------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

nn another short chapter...but this one had fluff to it! nn just so you know, Fate and Matt aren't my characters. Fate is a lifeless female demon who is the next ruler of the Netherworld. Matt is an idiot angel who's very attached to Fate. nn godess-isis224 owns Matt and Fate's souls, which is until they destroy her brain. lol

godess-isis224: BRAAAAIIINSSSS...

Me: Oh, shoot, run!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

[Chrno's POV

I looked around and saw nothing but barren land, some land floating in water. Where were we? Wherever we were, it certainly it wasn't The Land of Oz...


	9. The End of the World

Kingdom Crusade

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own Fate, Matt, Sara, Mercutio, Mariann, Gary, Lera, Ameno, Hiro, Akai or Tsuki.

--------------------------

Chapter 10: The End of the World

--------------------------

"That's all that's left of the worlds that were taken by the heartless?" I asked. Azmaria nodded.

"But, if we beat Aion…and all these worlds become restored and disconnected…what's gonna happen to this place…and to us?" I demanded.

"Well…um…this is a heartless world, right? So this place might just disappear!" Azmaria replied, but she sounded unsure. I glanced at her.

"But our hearts aren't going anywhere! I'm sure we'll be just fine!" She said, sensing my hesitation.

"Yeah…I guess your right!" I said nodding. I took out the golden clock that Rosette gave me only moments ago. _I'll return this…I promise! _I thought, clutching the clock tight.

--------------------------

A few hours of exploring later, we found ourselves in…

"This is…Black Heart Town!" I cried. I looked around, exploring place after place.

"This world has been connected…" A voice said as I explored, "tied to the darkness…" Different spots of the town began disappearing into darkness. I turned to see Aion standing in front of a large patch of darkness.

"This world is considered a prison for several hearts which live here…" he said, "a prison surrounded by wars and other impurities." He turned around and glared at me.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and so all shall return. The heart is no different, darkness lives within it, it grows and eventually, it engulfs it." He announced.

"That's not true! I've learnt that the heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give it, but I know now that deep down, there is a light that NEVER goes out!" I cried.

"You still understand so little…and to have come so far…I will have to teach you all this myself!" Aion cried, taking out a weapon.

Our weapons clashed and we fought very fiercely.

"Let your heart open to the darkness!" Aion yelled. He rose up his weapon and struck at me, which I dodged just barely.

----------------------------

Aion laughed weakly, but evilly nonetheless. He floated over to a part of the town, which seemed to disappear as soon as he got over to it. He floated down into the darkness beneath him. I ran over and jumped down after him, Azmaria tried to follow but a barrier held her back. This time, I faced Aion who seemed more fearful than before. He was trickier this time, for he had more than one weapon (A/N: I haven't gotten this far in KH 1 yet so bear with me!) and he used magic.

----------------------------

Azmaria soon floated to my side.

"Heal!" she cried, and healed me.

"Thanks Az." I said. She nodded and smiled. She then turned to face Aion, who was clearly in pain. She held her shield in front of her and I held my sword. Aion smirked.

"This place…is the heart of all worlds. Not a speck of light anywhere!" As Aion shouted this, a pure white door appeared, "now…Kingdom Hearts…fill me with the power of darkness!"

"No! I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts…is light!" I shouted to him. The white door opened to reveal a blast of pure, white light.

"Urgh…" Aion grunted as he was hit with the light, "Kingdom Hearts…why have you forsaken me…?" Aion disappeared. I turned to Azmaria and grinned, she smiled back.

We had finally beat Aion, for good. Azmaria and I ran over to the white door and tried to shove it closed.

"I can't…!" I grunted, trying to push the door shut.

"It's hopeless!" Azmaria cried. She glanced inside the door.

"Wha--!" She cried. I glanced inside to see a world of darkness, filled with heartless. An angel wearing a blue uniform with blonde hair jumped out of the darkness.

"Now, Chrno, let's close this door for good!" He shouted to me.

"Don't worry, Chrno, you can trust Seraph Remington!" Azmaria said to me.

"But…" I hesitated.

"Don't worry; there will always be a door to light!" Seraph Remington called to me. I nodded and pushed the door with all my might. The door slowly shut, and it disappeared. Azmaria and I started walking away, but I turned around and saw Rosette in the distance! She looked kind of worried about something…I ran towards her to see what was the matter.

----------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

Yay nn cliff hanger. There will be one chapter after this. The ending. I think I'll type those now! nn


	10. EndingA New Beginning

Kingdom Crusade

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own Fate, Matt, Sara, Mercutio, Mariann, Gary, Lera, Ameno, Hiro, Akai or Tsuki.

NOTE: The beginning of this chapter is in Rosette's POV

--------------------------

Chapter 11: Ending/A New Beginning

--------------------------

I backed slowly further onto the small piece of island, which was floating away from solid ground.

"Rosette!" I looked up to see Chrno running towards me.

"Chrno!" We walked to each other, and the ground shook.

"Ah!" I fell forward, only to be caught by Chrno.

"Rosette, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too!" He said, holding my hand tightly as I floated away from him, "I'll come back to you – I promise!"

"I know you will!" I cried as our hands slipped. I floated away from him slowly as he reached his hand towards me, calling my name. I sighed slightly and closed my eyes as I floated farther and farther away from him. I opened my eyes and a small, glowing orb slipped into my hands. I looked up to see it raining similar glowing orbs. I held my hands to my sides and buildings started sprouting behind me. Stars flew up into the sky. I realized that I was home again. I closed my eyes and smiled. I walked to the church and smiled at the familiar memories. I walked to my room and stared out my window. I realized I wouldn't be seeing Chrno or Azmaria again for a long time, and a tear trickled down my face.

-------------Chrno's POV-------------

I walked slowly, hands behind my head.

"Well, now what do we do?" Azmaria asked.

"We've gotta find Rosette and Seraph Remington." I replied simply.

"But where should we start looking for that door to the light?" She questioned. We both stopped and sighed. I looked up and saw Loki walking in front of us with a letter in its mouth. The letter had a circle with angel wings on it.

"That's Seraph Remington's symbol!" Azmaria cried.

"Hey, have you seen the Seraph?" I asked Loki. Loki seemed to grin at me and began running down a long road. I began to follow, but stopped and turned to Azmaria.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" I said smiling. Azmaria and I chased after Loki.

_Chosen heroes…your journey is not yet over...you will find lots of new allies to help you on your journey. Good luck!_

--------------------------

Done! Now, you might have to wait awhile for the sequal – Crusade of Hearts! Lol, ah, my first completed fanfic that isn't a oneshot...I'm proud.


End file.
